


To Destiny

by JennaKayser



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaKayser/pseuds/JennaKayser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is spending another lonely night at the bar, but something about this night is different from the others.<br/>Little modern time drabble about our favourite king and queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this narrative as my English assignment and then decided to share it with the internet too. I hope you enjoy.

It was another pointless trip to the pub. Just another try of distraction and it failed remarkably. Again. Arthur's mind wandered in unfinished schoolwork, friendship-dramas and tightened relations with his father even though he came here to take his mind off of those things. He was sitting by himself on a boot in the corner of the large dimly lighted room which was buzzing with young dancing people and overly loud music for his taste. He never liked the radio's top 100 and right now the DJ's playlist was just annoying him further. And for the love of God was he annoyed.

He scowled to the empty glass when he noticed that he had drunk all of his beer. It hadn't even been a good one for its lack of flavour and he decided to get a new one. Or maybe something stronger. "For all my troubles, I'm going to end up as an alcoholic too," Arthur thought grumbly. He started to move to the bar counter to order himself a whisky perhaps, but his eyes caught a sight of a girl so unfitting to this kind of scene full of girls in heavy make-up and small, sheer clothes, that do a little job at covering anything, stepping through the dancing crowd and his feet just stopped. She was wearing a modest lavender coloured shirt with ruffled sleeves and dark jeans tucked inside flat mocha boots. Her unruly chocolate brown curls were flying around her face and shoulders without a care. His gaze followed her to the counter where she sat gracefully to a tall stool, ordering something and Arthur's feet didn't start moving again until she had got her drink.

Arthur slipped to the stool next to her and up close he could see her tanned olive skin was flushed due to the alcohol and probably dancing too. For a short magical moment the young woman locked her eyes with him and he saw a flash of great white stone walls, red flags with a golden dragon wowed to the fabric and a golden crown sat upon a head of the same woman, kneeling in front of him in a lavender and gold dress, gazing up at him with chocolate brown eyes sparkling with love and compassion. Arthur forgot the whisky, and his father, school and everything else.

"I’m Arthur," he found himself saying through the haze his mind was at the moment for some unknown reason. The beautiful woman sitting on the other stool started laughing, and even though the sound was musical, he didn't quite understand what was funny. Did he have something on his face? She must have sensed his confusion because she started apologizing for her rudeness and rambling something about legends, kings and queens. Her expression was a mixture of amusement, excitement and bashfulness.

"Forgive me, but I didn't get what was funny?" he stopped her continuing speech and her face flashed with a little shame of her rambling before she clarified everything to him.

"My name is Jennifer, which is a cornish variation of a name Guinevere. Arthur and Guinevere. We must be destined to be together," she laughed her voice laced with good natured humour. Arthur saw a second flash of the great hall his mind showed him earlier and some part of him agreed with the lady in front of him.

  
He ordered two glasses of champagne, one for him and one for Jennifer, and half jokingly raised his to a toast. "Well, Guinevere, to destiny."


End file.
